


Autumnal Passage

by trillian_jdc



Series: Established Portfolio [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Autumn, Birthday Presents, Country Weekend, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: A weekend away with Greg has Mycroft thinking about life changes as the two enjoy the pleasures of the autumn season.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Established Portfolio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Autumnal Passage

Mycroft winced when he thought about how his last attempt at a getaway with his partner had gone. 

They both knew that they had demanding positions, with responsibility to many and the need to make difficult decisions if necessary. Sometimes, it was a matter of life and death. That was one of the many things they had in common, and they were each glad to have found someone who understood that. 

Being prepared to sacrifice for the job and the greater good was part of their lives together, and neither bore any grudges when one position or the other made demands on their time and energy. Still, shouldn't they be able to manage one uninterrupted weekend away in a year? Neither of them could predict when an emergency would arise, but their track record so far had been particularly unfavorable when it came to being called back to work. 

Now that it was October, Mycroft knew they only had one or two more tries for a private getaway. As the weather turned colder and the days shorter, the season became a time to pause and reflect before the turning of the year and all its activities -- rushes to wrap up projects and preparations for the holidays -- took up more time. The fall was the pause at the top of the hill before gravity and the never-ending passage of the years took over again. The holidays would be here sooner than they thought, and those were still a time for family obligations. Last year, they hadn't been together long enough to spend them as a couple. Now, how to balance those demands was another worry, but no need to borrow trouble in that area yet. He had enough on his mind just arranging a long weekend break. 

That it was both his birthday and their anniversary in the week following was only a minor additional consideration. His natal day had never been special for him, although Greg was trying to teach him that it was ok to feel valued. If it would make Greg happy for Mycroft to allow himself to be treated and cosseted a bit, then that was what Mycroft would do. Greg was so very special to him that Mycroft would do whatever he could to make him happy, even if it meant overcoming decades of self-restraint. And it was observing his birthday that had originally served to spark their deepening connection, after all. 

Thankfully, Greg's tastes were simple and classic. A quiet weekend away in the country, particularly now that there was so much beauty in the changing season, would serve them both well. Mycroft knew of a particular inn with a five-star restaurant, all the amenities, plenty of quiet and discretion, and a location that prevented too much electronic communication. He had his assistant book the best suite after confirming that Greg's workload would allow him the weekend away.

* * *

That Friday saw the two of them on their way mid-afternoon, all loose ends tied at work and nothing on their minds but each other. There was no rush as Mycroft drove them out of the city and through increasingly rural scenery. The weather was crisp and clear, the leaves were beginning to turn, and the indefinable scent of autumn was in the air. 

The two men were comfortable with each other, willing to sit without talking as orchestral music provided a quiet background soundtrack, clasping hands briefly or lightly touching the other's leg as the trip progressed. The drive gave them time to pack away the work week, mentally, and enter a quieter frame of mind, one based more on experience than decision-making, on existing instead of thinking. 

This, too, was something Greg had taught Mycroft. He could be prized for more than his mind. His presence was sufficient, without having to provide answers or favors or access. He was valuable in himself, cherished, even. Mycroft's thoughts wandered, just enough, while managing the routine of driving, anticipating the joy of a quiet weekend together, to indulge in time spent with each other. A calm stole over him, relaxation punctuated by the heart-warming smiles of his partner whenever their eyes caught.

* * *

With the coming chill in the air, the fire in the hearth of the cozy dining room was welcome. A quick check-in and luggage dropped in their room was all that was needed before they could sit and enjoy a hearty stew accompanied with home-baked crusty bread generously spread with fresh butter. An unpretentious red wine provided just enough excuse to relax and indulge. The conversation was meaningless, but talking together reinforced their interest in each other's thoughts and the value of each other's attention, particularly when it came to shared jokes that only they understood. 

They lingered over an apple crumble, the cinnamon and spices providing a warmth in the mouth that mimicked that of the flames. Soft looks and smiles wove connections across the table. 

The walk back to their room was leisurely, leaning on each other with arms around waists. They drew comfort from each other. This wouldn't be a night for gymnastics or frantic coupling, but one to spend wrapped in each other's arms, cozy, cuddling, skin to skin. For now, they had all the time they cared to take, no need to rush. 

Fall was a time for reflection, of noting the time passing and seasons changing in comfort, and there was no place more comfortable for Mycroft than by the side of his beloved. Their seasons would change soon enough, as others became aware of their pairing, as families wanted to meet the other person sharing their time, as the newness of their love wore off and their connection became deeper, more solid and substantial. Time brought certainty and trust and the ability to rely on each other no matter what. 

When thought back on, it was still a wonder that they'd come together at all. In another world, one where Greg didn't make an offer or Mycroft didn't take the courage to let someone in, they might never have. But they were here, in this one, where they let themselves love and be loved.

* * *

A late morning rising led into a walk through the woods, in wool coats and cozy jumpers, deep blue for Greg and burgundy for Mycroft. It was still warm enough during the day to enjoy being outside, while the evening temperature drop provided reason to cuddle. The tactile pleasure of linked arms was enhanced by soft fabrics, layers to squeeze and pet. Their feet crunched through fallen leaves, along with their breathing the only sound. 

Several minutes of walking took them into a world of their own, where the blazing color of the trees seemed all for them, alone in the forest. The world seemed to have stopped, time irrelevant. Greg had been uncharacteristically quiet during their ramble. Perhaps the changing season was affecting him as well. 

They sat together on a fallen log. Mycroft watched his partner as he took a deep breath and turned to face him. He fumbled in his pocket before withdrawing something in his hand. He kept his fingers wrapped around it, hand closed as he spoke. 

"Happy birthday, love. You mean the world to me, and I can't envision my life without you. I can take care of myself just fine, but I love you for making it so I don't always have to. Don't jump to conclusions when you see this -- it means only what we want it to mean." 

He opened his hand and offered a small package to Mycroft. The uncertainty in the last sentence Greg spoke left him feeling momentarily fragile as a brittle fallen leaf. The only way was through, so he delicately opened the wrapping and the box. Inside was a signet ring, gold topped with a large, flat garnet the color of his jumper, etched with a curlicued H. Greg had always said he loved Mycroft in that color, and now he had a permanent reminder. 

"Oh, my darling, it's beautiful. Thank you." Mycroft slipped it onto the ring finger of his left hand. "I want to know what you want, but ... I've always felt that I'm broken, that we're all broken, but sometimes, rarely, how we’re broken matches up with someone else. You are that someone for me, and you are the only someone I will ever have or want. If you want to make that legal, I will gladly do so. If we hold it to ourselves, that is all that matters to me." 

Greg hugged Mycroft, tears in his eyes. "I don't ever want to let you go. If you're ready to tell people, I want to tell the world. I know you're the only one for me, for the rest of our lives." 

Mycroft, for once, found himself speechless. He could only cling to Greg and nod into his shoulder. They had committed to each other, forming one unit out of two people. Whatever they faced, whatever interrupted, they would still take on together, in spirit if not in presence. He'd never forget this birthday, this season, this turning of the year for marking a new existence for him, one where he would never again be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a sequel to "[Clothes Don't Make the Man ... Or Unmake Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702405)". Or at least, another attempt at them having a weekend away. 
> 
> I missed Mystrade Monday this week, but the prompt was "I can take care of myself just fine."


End file.
